Vacaciones Pelirrojas
by Crislu
Summary: Los nietos Weasley y Teddy Lupin pasan una semana de vacaciones en La Madriguera todos ¿Quieres saber todo lo que sucede? Pues entérate aquí (tercera generación, serie de
1. Vacaciones

**Disclaimer: El potterverso y los personajes pertenecen a J. K Rowling**

**Este fic participa en el reto ya son mil del foro tercera generación**

**Vacaciones**

Teddy Lupin esperaba a su padrino, sentado en el sofá de su casa. Como siempre este se retrasaba.

— ¿Seguro que lo llevas todo?

—Que sí abuela—respondió el muchacho cansinamente.

El fuego de la chimenea se tiño de verde y Harry Potter apareció tras él.

—Siento el retraso

—No pasa nada—sonrió Andrómeda Tonks.

Teddy entonces besó a su abuela en la mejilla y le dio un abrazo.

— ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

—Sí cariño, puedo vivir sin ti. Pásatelo bien con los Weasley.

Sintiéndose un poco mal por dejar sola a su abuela, Teddy siguió a Harry hacia la chimenea.


	2. Otoño

**Otoño**

James está aburrido, el tiempo lluvioso y frío impide que Ted pueda enseñarle a montar en escoba como le había prometido, y además sus primos mayores lo ignoran completamente.

— ¡No es justo!— le chilla a Ted—me lo habías prometido.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que parezca que estamos en otoño

Enfadado con el mundo James da media vuelta y comienza a andar, tendrá que divertirse él solito.

Saca un frasco de cristal del bolsillo y vuelca su contenido en un palto destinado a Rose.

Al poco tiempo la pequeña grita asustada:

— ¡Una araña!

James ríe a carcajada limpia.


	3. Dragones

**Dragones**

Dominique está realmente emocionado, mira con fascinación el muñeco de un Ridgeback Noruego que su tío Charlie le acaba de regalar. Ha traído uno para cada uno de sus primos, pero el suyo es el que más mola, está claro. Al fin y al cabo es el preferido del tío Charlie.

—Yo no quiero un dragón—grita de repente Lily.

—No te preocupes preciosa, para ti tengo otra cosa—Y le entrega una pequeña brujita de trapo, que la niña abraza con una sonrisa.

Domique, entonces, se acerca a su tío y le susurra:

—Nadie entiende de dragones como nosotros.


	4. Luz

**Luz**

—Debemos hacer una investigación, resolveré este misterio. Encontraré a Luz, cueste lo que cueste—Albus apoyaba la mano en el hombro de su hermana mientras la consolaba por la pérdida de su muñeca.

— ¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer? Yo no la encuentro por ningún lado.

—Confía en mí ¿O no te acuerdas que voy a ser auror como papá?

Poco después los niños salían al jardín, bajo la lluvia, y recogían dos palos que utilizarían como si fueran varitas.

—Alerta permanente— susurró Albus.

Tras recorrer la casa, los pequeños aurores encontraron a Luz debajo de la cama de James.


	5. Venganza

**Venganza:**

Molly miraba a los ojos a sus dos primas: Lily y Rose.

—James siempre os está molestando, no podéis dejaros pisar así— explicó mientras cerraba el puño derecho contra su palma izquierda.

— ¿Y qué hacemos?— preguntó Rose con una sonrisa diabólica.

—Podemos no dejarle entrar en nuestro club secreto—propuso Lily

—Eso a él le da igual. Piensa que son cosas de niñas— descartó la idea Molly.

—Entonces no se me ocurre nada.

—Podemos encerrarle en el ático o quitarle el dragón que le regalo Charlie— siguió sugiriendo Rose.

Molly no contestó, sonreía pensativa. Pensaría la mejor manera para vengarse.


	6. Quaffle

**Quaffle**

El mal tiempo había obligado al abuelo Weasley a intervenir, el aburrimiento estaba volviendo a sus nietos insoportables. Por eso había decido ponerles una película en el DVD que Audrey le había regalado para su cumpleaños, parecía que el plan estaba funcionando, no se oía ni un murmullo.

Rose en cambio pensaba que la película era aburrida, a ella le daba igual si la princesa lograba conquistar al príncipe. Y entonces fue cuando la vio, debajo de la estantería del salón había una quaffle.

La cogió, frunció los labios y apuntó.

—Pum— la pelota acertó en la cabeza de James


	7. Lujuria

**Lujuria**

Victorie estaba cada vez más inquieta, tenía mucho calor. La película le daba igual. No podía dejar de mirar a Ted, que sonreía con esa dulzura que le caracterizaba.

No iba a esperar más, el otro día había estado hablando con él, pero no se habían animado a decirle lo que sentía. No era solo que le quisiera, su cuerpo se volvía loco cunado estaba cerca de él.

Se acercó despacio por la espalada y le susurró:

— ¿Vienes conmigo a mi cuarto?

Él asintió y sigilosamente los dos se escabulleron del salón, para acabar experimentado por primera vez el amor.


	8. Cordialidad

**Cordialidad**

Fred y Louis Weasley se entretenían con un juego de mesa que su abuelo había sacado del trastero. El scrabble (un juego muggle consistente en formar y cruzar palabras).

Fred frunció el ceño buscando que palabra formar con sus letras.

—Alietiero—colocó las fichas.

—Eso no existe, es trampa.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mí?—se cruzó de brazos con gesto inocente—Es un conjuro, cuando empieces a Hogwarts lo aprenderás.

Sin estar convencido Louis decidió seguir jugando.

—Cordialidad. 60 puntos. Gano yo—completó su turno.

Fred le miró con cara de asombro, como podía ser tan listo el enano.


	9. Mortífago

**Mortífago**

Lily persigue a su abuela que atareada trata de hacer la cena para todos sus nietos.

—Abu

—Dime vida

— ¿Qué es un mortífago?

La mujer deja la cebolla que estaba pelando y mira con atención a su nieta.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Digo que qué es un mortífago

Suspira y pensando las palabras contesta:

—Es alguien muy malo que hace cosas malas a otras personas

— ¿Cómo James?

Molly ríe

—No, James solo gasta pequeñas bromas. Los mortífagos hacen cosas realmente malas a las personas que no son como ellos quieren.

—No lo entiendo ¿Entonces por qué quiere Hugo un mortífago para escribir?


	10. Dulzura

**Dulzura**

Hugo corre medio desnudo por la habitación, ya tiene una edad, sabe decidir lo que quiere. Cuando dice que no va a bañarse, es que no va a bañarse.

Pero su abuela es más lista que él y en un descuido le corta el paso.

Unos minutos más tarde está zambullido en la bañera.

Enfadado, Hugo tiene un arrebato de magia y todos los botes del baño caen encima de su abuela. Un patito de goma estalla en pedacitos.

**0_0**

— ¿Cómo se ha portado, Hugo?— pregunta Hermione

—Ha sido una dulzura de niño—contestan sus suegros con una sonrisa enigmática.

**Nota: Esto ha sido de lo peor (por no decir lo peor) que escrito hasta hora. Quería probar a ver si lo conseguía hacer como tenía plasmado en mi cabeza, pero no ha sido para nada así.**

**Me alegro de terminar esta historia.**

**Pueden criticar lo que quieran.**


End file.
